Fridays With You
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: Can two people fall in love in the laundromat?
1. Chapter 1

So I made it through college, finally had a decent job and yet I was still hauling my dirty underwear to the local laundromat. You'd think that at age 27 I'd have my shit together enough to at least own a washer, but no. And the awesome apartment that I rented didn't include a musty old basement with it's own washers.

That's why it's officially eleven twenty seven pm on a Friday and I am walking down the still bustling sidewalks of Chicago. The summer heat radiated from the concrete beneath my feet and the humid air caused my hair to cling to the back of my neck.

I had Weezer in my left ear, the earbud to my right tucked down the front of my shirt. The old mesh laundry sack was tossed over my shoulder as I made my way past a tempting street vendor, mmmmm street tacos at midnight, my favorite. But the fact that I had dirty underwear pressed against my back sort of killed the moment and so onward I trudged.

The building that housed the many washers and dryers was actually very clean, modern and well lit. Nothing like the old seedy joint I used to frequent back in college. At least here you didn't feel like you needed to go straight home and shower in bleach for fear of contracting some weird disease.

Pulling out the small plastic credit card that was used to pay for laundry soap and to activate the machines, I swiped it once for a rolling cart, tossed my bag into it and made my way across the nearly empty room to an open washer.

Using two washers I separated, loaded and then settled in for the long haul with my kindle.

When the buzzer went off for my delicates, I slowly dug through the pieces I'd washed to put my bras aside to air-dry. Walking across the aisle to a dryer, my panties in hand, is when I first noticed him.

He was sitting on a bench in the next aisle over facing me, a tattered paperback novel in his hands; his legs stretched way out into the walkway. I blinked once as I realized I was staring and awkwardly holding my wet underwear in my hands as if I were offering them to him as a gift.


	2. Smile

I'd seen her twice at the laundromat and made the command decision that laundry night would now be Fridays. I only decided this after checking her ring finger, no need to change shit up for naught.

A new washer had been delivered to my condo a week ago but there was no hot brunette holding wet panties in my laundry room. So I continued to venture out and pay to do a load of clothes.

She was reading on a kindle, obviously slightly embarrassed for showing off her pink lacy things, and didn't notice my approach.

"Hey."

Her large brown eyes met mine shock and horror written all over her face.

"Awww damn." I heard her mutter.

"Mind if I -" Using my hand I made a sweeping gesture of the empty bench beside her.

"No. Not at all." She shoved a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Go ahead, make yourself at home."

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Eying her kindle I smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, nothing as notable as The Kite Runner." She nodded at the book in my hands. "Not that I haven't read it, well, I haven't read Kite Runner, but I've read other books of substance. Just because a girl likes to indulge in a little romantic novel at the laundromat doesn't mean she's a lazy reader."

Totally amused by her long rambling explanation, I stared, transfixed on the way her upper lip curled off to the right when she pursed her lips.

"Hey, no judgment from me. I too partake in some lazy reading from time to time. I have a real fondness for comic books."

"Oh good." She rolled her eyes as she avoided my gaze.

"So, as cheesy at this is about to sound, do you come here often?"

Bella stared at me for a moment and then busted out laughing.

"Oh yeh, that was high on the cheese meter." She made like she was wiping tears from her eyes and smiled. "Friday night is my hot date night. Me, my kindle, and as you saw, my underwear."

My dryer buzzed and I silently cursed myself for having started before she got here.

"That's me."

"Okay."

"It was nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

I moved to stand, my book dangling from my fingers.

"Maybe I'll see you next Friday. I'll be the guy reading Spiderman."

This brought another soft laugh to her lips.

"I'll be the one reading War and Peace."

I whistled low. "Well damn, I better bring a few comics to compete with that."

* * *

**A/N**  
This story is going to be very short chapters that take place over the course of many Friday nights at the Laundromat. Strictly conversations and observations between two strangers as a friendship and perhaps something more, blooms.

It is intended to be short and to the point.

xOx  
Q


	3. (If You're Wondering If I Want You To)

I tossed my old mesh laundry bag into the metal basket and wheeled it to the back wall of washers. As I approached I noticed that he was sitting on a bench against the wall reading and a slight ping of nerves hit me low in my stomach.

"Spiderman." I laughed.

Edward looked up at me and grinned. His teeth were white and straight, his eyes a brilliant green.

"Told ya so." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Guess you did."

I began filling two washers adding soap and softener.

"Where's your copy of War and Peace? Too heavy to lug all the way?"

"I didn't want to show off." I winked and sat down next to him.

He smelled really nice like vanilla and citrus. His leather messenger bag sat half open and I could see several issues of Spiderman, a laptop and beef jerky.

"So what did you bring to read tonight, Bella?"

I pulled out an old copy of Little Women and patted the cover.

"It's a favorite."

"Now I look like a total slacker reader."

"Oh how the tables have turned."

"Have no fear!" He reached into his bag and pulled out another comic handing it to me. "I have for you a Spiderman as well."

I took the comic and flipped through it. "I've never read a comic book before."

"What? I find it hard to believe that anyone in this day and age hasn't picked up a comic of some sort."

"I guess I was just never into them."

"But you do know Spiderman, right?" He implored.

"Of course." I snorted. "Just because I never read the comics doesn't mean I haven't seen the movies. Andrew Garfield is hot."

"That's what you get from Spiderman? Andrew Garfield is hot?" Shaking his head in mock horror. "I'm disappointed."

"I never claimed to be a huge superhero fan."

"We're going to have to work on that."

I laughed. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you, Edward?"

"I'm twenty eight. You?"

"Twenty seven."

We sat quietly for a minute.

"Married?" He asked.

"Me?" I laughed. "No. Not even close."

He nodded.

"Are you?"

"Nope. Apparently no one wants to marry a guy who still reads comic books and hangs out at the laundromat on Friday nights."

"There's a lot to be said for the laundromat on Friday night."

"I quite agree." His lips quirked up on one side and my toes curled. Edward was definitely easy on the eyes.

We sat in companionable silence, each of reading from our Spiderman comics for twenty minutes. I pulled out a butterscotch candy from my purse and offering him one as well.

"Don't mind if I do." He popped the hard candy into his mouth and grinned again. "Love these, haven't had one in years."

"They're my favorite."

"Well, thank you for sharing, Bella."

"You're quite welcome."

We folded our dry clothes together a while later and as I was packing up Edward leaned into me conspiratorially.

"Meet me here, next Friday, eleven thirty," He dropped another Spiderman comic on top of my clean laundry. "Speak not of this to anyone."

He took my hand in his and tingles ran straight up my arm, I watched in shock as he pressed his lips to the back of my hand and then smiled.

"I'll be here."

Doing laundry had just become the most appealing part of my week.


	4. Don't Let Go

She walked in wearing grey yoga pants and a cropped white t-shirt that bared one slender, tan, shoulder to the world. Her dark, golden brown hair was intricately braided and held in place by a pink rubber band. She wore no makeup, no jewelry, just ear buds, one dangled freely down the front of her shirt. 

She had an air of carefree happiness about her and I was addicted to it already. Her dark eyes scanned the room and when they met mine, she pushed her wire basket my way, smiling brightly.

"Bella."

"Edward."

Without waiting she dug into a bag that she pulled from her mesh laundry hamper, producing a large tattered paperback.

"Turns out, I have read a comic." She handed me an old copy of Calvin Hobbes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahhh, I see, the human boy and his imaginary tiger friend. Very nice." I flipped the cover open and saw her name, Bella Swan, scribbled in green crayon. "You've had this for a really long time."

"Yeh, my dad gave it to me when I was playing library one weekend with a friend. I needed more than just a few Dr. Seuss."

"Agreed. Although Dr. Seuss does have his finer points, one cannot simply run an entire library on _Fox in Socks_. But I must admit, I am a huge fan of _Bartholomew and the Oobleck._"

"You like classic Seuss?" Bella dug again inside her bag and pulled out the Spiderman comic I had lent to her last week.

"What, you think just because I read comics I can't enjoy the _classics_?"

"I didn't mean-" Bella's face lifted to mine and she frowned, "You're messing with me."

"Eh."

Laughing, she leaned in smacked my arm lightly.

"I liked the Spiderman comic. I really like the character of Gwen Stacy more than Mary Jane."

"Ohhhh, this is a fight you don't want to start with the wrong people."

"I take it people are very protective of their comic heroes and their ladies."

"We most certainly are, don't forget it."

Raising an eyebrow in my direction she rolled her eyes and grinned again.

"Gotta start this load." She produced yet another mesh bag, this one much smaller than the one that held all of her clothes, filled with all sorts of lace in pretty yellows and blues. Panties.

"You uh, wash your panties in a bag?" Pink colored her cheeks and I couldn't help but press, "The last time I didn't see them in a little bag."

"That's one of the reasons they are in the bag. Also because I don't want my bras to snag on any other clothing."

Bras, panties and Bella Swan.

I quickly looked around the room and wondered if the older lady in the corner would notice if I laid Bella across the bench and had my way with her.

"So, what do you do when you're not at the laundromat?" Bella looked over her shoulder at me while shoveling clothing into the washer.

"Are you asking if I'm gainfully employed?"

She shrugged that bare shoulder once. "Just wondering what you do when you're not here."

"You wonder about me?"

"I mean," she closed the washer and turned to face me, "I guess so. I'm not going to lie, you're interesting to me."

"I find you interesting as well, Bella." At least I wasn't alone here.

"So," she pushed away from the wall of washers and sat next to me, "What do you do, Edward?"

My thoughts tried to scream out, _Are you sure you want to get closer, man? Last time was a fucking disaster._

"I make beer."

"Like, you sit at home with a kit and brew beer in your seedy little apartment?" Bella's smile was slowly driving me crazy.

"No. Like, I own and run a brewery with two friends."

"Wow. That's impressive. I'm sure you all worked your asses off."

"That we did."

"So, how does a business owner not own a washer and dryer?"

"Well, my set shit out on me, I was waiting for replacements but I met this really cool girl and laundry with her is much more fun."

"Oh."

Maybe this whole conversation wasn't a great idea.

Rushing on, I continued, "Your turn, what do you do when you're not at the local laundry washing your unmentionables in a mesh bag?"

"I'm a vet tech."

"Really?"

"Yeh, is that very weird?"

I shook my head, "No, I've just never really met a vet tech before."

Bella's shoulders moved in a deep sigh, "I love animals. I don't have any pets of my own, but I love all of my patients as if they were."

"What's the craziest animal someone's brought in?"

"That's easy; I once had a little boy, about six years old, bring in a garden snail. He said it wasn't feeling well and he needed medicine for it. He was really upset when our suggestion for the snail to get better was to let him go free. But he did it, right out in a small garden on the side of our building."

"Awww, poor dude."

"Yeh, but that snail was definitely better off in the garden than in his old shoe box."

I was definitely not ready for the night to be over and for Bella and I to go our separate ways for another week.

"See you next Friday?"

"You know it, Bella."

"Good."

I watched as she disappeared around a corner at the end of the street before walking in the opposite direction.


	5. Stolen

On Wednesday I caught myself daydreaming about what Friday night would bring.

On Thursday I had butterflies in my stomach when I tried to go to bed.

On Friday morning I skipped my morning coffee because I had enough jittery energy flowing through my limbs to keep a linebacker on his toes for a week.

That energy carried me through the day and into the evening when I changed clothes six times trying to decide what to wear to go do my laundry. I laughed at my frazzled hair in the mirror and decided it wasn't all too important.

The nights were starting to cool slightly, summer was on her way out and soon the leaves would change and the breeze would become crisp enough for sweaters.

Without trying to seem eager, I grabbed a basket and dropped my mesh laundry sack inside it. When I turned to head to the back of the machines, my heart sunk. He wasn't there.

With my hopes dashed, I trudged slowly to a machine going through the motions of adding soap, softener and clothes. I pressed the start button and rested my forehead against the washer door. How had I become so attached to someone I barely knew?

I startled when a single white daisy floated under my chin. Turning slowly, I came face to face to with Edward, a half-cocked smile played across his face.

"Hi."

"Sorry I'm late." He held up the flower again, "For you."

I took the slender stem in my now shaky fingers and smiled.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

The heat from his body so close to my own warmed me, his citrus and vanilla scent made my head swirl; any coherent thought I may have had ran off when he reached up and brushed a strand of my hair away from my forehead.

"Bella?"

"Yeh?" I felt my throat tighten and my heart jumped against my ribs.

"Do you mind much if our first kiss is in a laundromat?"

His green eyes grew dark and I was having a hard time looking away. The butterflies were back in full force.

"Not so much."

"Okay."

His shoulders shifted closer, his warm fingers touched my skin, a light brush against the side of my neck and then up to my cheek. My hand squeezed around the small flower he had given me, I could hear nothing but the fierce throbbing of my pulse in my ears.

His eyes stayed on mine as his lips brushed the corner of my mouth. I sucked in a shaky breath of air at the contact, his five o'clock shadow rough on my skin. And then he kissed me. Really, truly, kissed me. It was a kiss that put all of the kisses I'd ever had and all of the kisses I'd ever read about to shame. How did such a thing really exist?

My skin hummed, my lips parted and Edward's teeth pulled gently at my lower lip. I stepped easily into the warmth of his body; his arm circled my waist and pulled me tight into his chest.

"Ahem!"

I pulled back from Edward at the sound of an irritated voice. His arm still circled my waist, not letting me fun far.

"Yes?" Edward looked at the older woman.

"How's about ya'll not be doin' that up in here." The woman's voice rasped out. "Go getcha a room or somthin'."

"I'm very sorry if we've offended you, Ma'am. I just got carried away."

"Yes, well, keep it in your pants, kid. 'Specially in public, don't want to getch' yaself arrested."

I felt my cheeks blister with heat and embarrassment. Edward's fingers pressed firm against my back, his palm heavy and hot against the cotton of my shirt.

"No, Ma'am, we wouldn't want that. I hope you have a lovely evening." Edward smiled politely.

I watched as the older woman shook her head and walked off to collect her things from a dryer.

"Close call." Edward grinned.

"That was.. something." I really had no words for what had just happened. My mom had always told me, _'Some day you'll just know'_; I'd never really understood what that meant until just now.

Right now I knew that everything was about change.


	6. Summer Skin

My intention had not been to accost Bella against the washing machines, but when she turned to look at me, something in her eyes, her face, nearly brought me to my knees.

I'd only ever had one serious relationship, I liked to work, I liked to be single, I loved my freedom. But there, in that one moment, everything changed. I wanted her more than the morning sky wanted the sun to rise again.

Her cheeks were pink and she pulled at her lower lip with two fingers.

"Sorry about that." I lifted a strand of her hair from her shoulder and twisted it between my fingers. "Probably should have made sure we were alone."

"Probably." She whispered and looked down at her shoes.

Maybe I'd read her wrong, but I could have sworn she was on the same page.

I tipped her chin back so that I could see her face, "You okay?"

"Oh, yeh. Yeh, I'm okay. Just a little.. I dunno, shocked?"

"Shocked?"

Bella nodded her head and I stroked my fingertips across her cheek, enjoying the way her body moved closer to mine at the touch.

"I just didn't expect it to be like that."

"What? All mountains moving, fireworks and chills?" I smiled slowly.

"Yes. All of that." She eyed me speculatively, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not all, Bella."

"Oh."

"Tell ya what, you meet me here, Monday night. Let's say, seven?" She nodded once. "Don't bring your dirty clothes." I laughed. "Just you."

"Okay. I can do that. But what-"

My finger rested against her lips silencing her question.

"I promise you the best laundromat date yet."

Bella laughed, her eyes sparkled in the halogen lights.

"You know, somehow I don't doubt that."

"Good." And because I couldn't stop myself, I leaned in and tasted her berry-sweetened lips once more. "And keep wearing whatever it is that you've got on your lips." I could hardly hear myself over the loud buzz of the washer, but again she nodded, her large brown eyes on mine.

"I should, um, probably do this." She pointed at the washer and I stepped back to give her room. This was going to kill me but I wanted it so bad. I wanted her. And I was willing to do it the right way.

The jeans she wore tonight had paint splattered across her ass and the backs of her thighs.

"You paint?"

Bella glanced at me over her shoulder, "No. Why?"

I pointed at her and shrugged, "You have blue and white paint on your ass."

"Oh!" She laughed and went back to moving her clothes to the dryer, "I was helping my mom paint walls at my parents' house. She is forever changing up her walls. And furniture. It's a miracle my dad hasn't cut her off yet."

"So, your parents are pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeh, I guess." Bella closed the dryer door, inserted her pay card and started the machine. "My dad is a chef, loves to cook, and loves to boss people around. At the same time, he's got his head in the clouds, a total romantic at heart, just like my mom." She grinned.

"And between the chef and the decorator came the vet."

"Guess so." She smiled. "And your parents?"

"My parents are crazy, like two teenagers still." We sat on the padded bench next to each other. "My mom is a designer. She loved handbags so much, she decided to create her own. My dad is a pediatric heart surgeon."

"Woah. That's impressive."

"He loves what he does, feels passionate about his choice in life."

"Any siblings?"

"No. Just me. I do have a cousin that I grew up with; Emmett is like a brother, we started the brewery together. You?"

"Nope. Just me. And unlike you, no cousin to call brother or sister."

"Well that's a shame."

"Eh. I was spoiled with love and cookies growing up, and I have a really great best friend. Rose and I have known each other since we were eight. Her dad was in the military and they moved around a lot. We stayed friends through letters and then emails and summer visits."

"That's cool."

"I think so."

And just like that, the time flew by and I was watching her walk off in the opposite direction down the sidewalk once more.


	7. Believe

Was I supposed to dress up? Should I just wear jeans? I threw myself on my unmade bed with a loud sigh.

"This is impossible." I muttered, "I should have asked him exactly what we were doing. I'm not good at this shit, I don't date." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before sitting up and wandering back to the small closet. Digging for a minute I pulled out a deep, pink, button down blouse and a black, high-waisted, flouncy skirt that fell just above my knees. I paired the outfit with an old pair of strappy heels and stood in front of the crooked mirror on the back of my closet door inspecting the look I'd chosen. Simple, sweet, I twisted and looked at the back over my shoulder, damn, my legs looked good in these shoes.

In a moment of absurd confidence, I unbuttoned the top three buttons on my blouse, the small elephant charm I wore around my neck played peekaboo in the fabric. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun and I actually took some time with my eye makeup.

Using my phone, I took a photo of my reflection and sent it off to Rose for approval.

**Rosie**\- _Fuck hot, lady! Knock 'em dead. Can't wait to hear about your night. xoxox_

Grinning with excitement, I grabbed a small black handbag and filled it with essentials, taking one final peek at myself in the mirror, I left the small apartment and walked the three blocks over to the laundromat.

I turned the final corner only half a block from the laundromat and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward waiting out front. He looked so handsome as he peeked at his watch and twirled a small bouquet of wildflowers in his other hand.

"Hi." I smiled when he lifted his gaze to mine; his clear green eyes sparkled in the streetlights.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

"I could say the same for you." He wore black pants, a grey button down shirt with the top button open and pair of black dress shoes.

"These are for you." Edward handed me the bouquet of vibrant flowers.

"Thank you."

We stood staring at each other for a minute before he took my hand and smiled again.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I laughed and let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

We walked around the side of the laundromat to a back entrance.

"Ummm- " I eyeballed the old steel door.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he held the door and I stepped inside. The room was filled with shelves and parts to fix washers and dryers, to the right was an old staircase, the white linoleum was chipped and scuffed.

"Up we go."

Edward took my hand again and we walked up three flights of stairs, past a few more office doors to an emergency exit.

"The alarm is off," Edward said as he pushed the door open to the night sky.

Stepping out of the building onto the roof I took in the twinkling white lights that were strung across part of the roof in a canopy over a small picnic table draped in a black cloth.

"Wow," walking forward I noticed the empty flower vase at the side of the table, "For these?"

"I figured you'd want a place to put them until we were done."

I set the flowers into the glass and looked around once more. Music played softly from a small stereo where he had his phone docked and there was what looked to be a food card with several covered trays.

"After you." Edward encouraged me to sit at the table before pouring a glass of wine for each of us.

"Wine is okay?"

"Oh yes. Wine is perfect," I replied, sipping from the glass. Being on an actual date was a lot more nerve-wracking than chatting and doing laundry.

"Great," he set the bottle down and reached for a tray, lifting the lid from a plate of what looked like lasagna.

"Oh dear lord, my favorite."

Edward laughed, "I take it you approve of dinner?"

"More than you know."

"Well," he continued as he placed a small salad alongside the lasagna dish, "You should know that I did not make this myself. I know a guy," he said with a wink.

"Well, it smells like the guy knows what he's doing."

After Edward sat, I couldn't help but dig in and notice right away that this particular lasagna was familiar in a way that left me slightly speechless.

"Umm, your guy that you know, where does he work?"

"Well, he's actually the owner of a restaurant, Bella Cigna, have you been?" He paused a moment and laughed. "I promise I didn't pick it because of the name. I've been eating there for years, the owner, Charlie, great guy, sells the beer that I brew."

"Okay. Wait one second," I put my fork down. "You've been coming to Bella Cigna for years? They sell your beer?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Yeh, no, I'm fine. It's just that Charlie is my dad."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeh, the Beautiful Swan, Bella Cigna, that's my dad's restaurant. This is his lasagna, I'd know it anywhere."

"What a small world, Bella Swan. And now I know why that green crayon scribbling of you name in that Calvin and Hobbes book sounded familiar."

Edward steepled his fingers, resting his chin on their tips.

"Small world indeed, Edward...?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen."

"You wouldn't happen to be the owner of the best IPA in town, I believe the label reads, 'London Calling'?"

"Now I _am_ impressed," an amused smile spread across his handsome face as he sat forward, "Yes, that would be mine."

"I love it."

"I'm glad that you do."

"Wow. This is so surreal. My dad is going to wax poetic about fate and my mom is going to have us married with two point five children in no time."

I blinked a few times before realizing I had actually said that out loud.

"I'm sorry. No. I mean, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I groaned and stared at the plate of food now taunting me as my mortification grew. "I'm not looking to trap you in a marriage with kids or anything like that. I'm not desperate to get married. I'm just making this worse; my foot is already in my mouth, may as well add another. My god shut up, woman!" I rested my forehead in my palm and bemoaned my horrible nervousness.

"Bella, it's fine." Edward was laughing softly. "Really, I don't mind."

His hand touched mine and I looked up at him.

"You're really pretty when you blush."

Immediately my hands went to my cheeks trying to calm the burn.

"Yes, blotchiness is in these days." I laughed in spite of myself.

Edward laughed and picked up his wine glass, "To dirty laundry and pretty girls who talk to strange men who love comic books."

"To dirty laundry and pretty boys who talk to awkward girls." I beamed as our glasses touched.


	8. Everything Is Alright

"You're sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Edward and I were standing in front of the laundromat building after dinner.

"Yeh, no. I'm good. It's not far." _If you keep looking at me like that I might melt into a puddle of mushy gooey Bella._

"It's late, I don't want to make you wander off alone."

I laughed at this and looked up at his handsome face, concern visible in the depths of his green eyes.

"It's earlier than laundry day." I watched Edward's jaw tick. "Fine." I sighed quietly, "If it will make you feel better."

"It would."

We walked silently to the end of the block, the breeze sweeping at my hair and skirt.

"Thank you for dinner, it was perfect."

"Thank you for joining me. I had a good time."

Edward's fingers brushed against my own and very casually he captured my hand in his. My stomach fluttered at the warm touch. His hand engulfed mine and I couldn't fight the cheesy smile that made my cheeks ache as we closed in on my building.

"This is me." I nodded at the brownstone that I currently inhabited along with two other tenants.

Edward's gaze drifted up the building and eyed my neighbor on the stairs.

"Hey Bella."

"Alec." I smiled at my friend while he smoked, "Thought you were giving those up."

Alec grinned, pushed his long dark hair away from his face and shrugged one shoulder in our direction, "Eh. You know how it goes."

Laughing I shook my head, "This is Edward, my uhh," I looked up at the man standing next to me and my throat went dry, "date."

"Hey, good to meet you, man." Alec finally stood and walked down the steps to us and shook Edward's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Edward's voice was quiet and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was a little bit jealous of my gay neighbor.

"If Collin sees you smoking you know he's going to throw a fit."

"Yes well, he won't see and you won't tell." Alec winked and tossed his cigarette butt into a Starbucks cup, "I'll let you two lovies get back to whatever it is you hetero people do at the end of a date."

"Bye, Alec." The front door of the building closed quietly behind him.

"So Alec and Collin?"

"Yeh."

"Well," he laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm feeling like a little bit of a jerk now."

"Yes, well, we all put a foot in our mouth at some point. Me more than most, so it's nice to not be the one.. "

Edward's lips parted over mine mid sentence and all coherent thought escaped me. His hands cupped my face, tilting until he had the best angle and my breath was all but stolen. My tongue slid over his upper lip and he groaned, pressing his body into mine. Reaching, I let my fingertips stroke at the rough stubble of his jaw and cheek, my stomach warmed and knees began to shake as if there was a small earthquake raging in my legs.

Pulling away, I gulped in a shallow breath and attempted to gather my wits.

"I should go."

"Okay." Edward's fingers ran lightly over my cheek, "I'll see you Friday."

I nodded and nearly tripped up the stairs to the front door. Edward waved once and I closed the door behind me.

I was in deep.

**...**

It had been a long week. Work had gotten to me a few times, it was never easy telling someone that their beloved companion wouldn't be able to go home. It wrecked me every damn time. So even though I was looking forward to seeing Edward, I also just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep the entire weekend away.

I tugged a sweatshirt over my head and grabbed my laundry bag and made my way to the laundromat.

Edward was sitting against the back wall in a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans. His legs sprawled out in front of him and he was reading a Superman comic. I grinned, shaking my head while I grabbed some laundry soap and fabric softener.

After getting my wash going I sat down next to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey." His hand came up and rested on the side of my face, "You okay?"

"Yeh. It was a long week."

"Rough, huh?"

"I hate telling people their fur babies aren't coming home."

"I see."

We sat quietly for a while, which I was grateful for. I breathed in Edward's clean soapy scent and he ran his hand over my hair. The thought did occur to me that this closeness and familiarity with each other so quickly was a bit nerve inducing, but at the same time, it just felt natural to lean on Edward and take some comfort in the quiet strength he exuded.

"Whatcha' reading this time?"

"Superman." I could hear the smile in his words.

"Well no shit, Sherlock." I laughed.

Edward dropped the comic next to him on the bench and twisted to face me.

"There it is." His thumb touched my chin, "I really do enjoy that smile."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Edward." I winked, attempting to remain calm under his gaze.

"How I wish that were true." He whispered and kissed the corner of my mouth once.

Clearing his throat he grinned, "Tell me about the good things that happened this week."

"Well, Collin found out about Alec and his sneaky smokes."

Edward raised a brow and smiled, "Oh yeh? How'd that go down."

"A lot funnier than I thought it would. Collin is a little over dramatic sometimes, likes to put on a good show. But they're fine." I grinned at the memory of Collin tossing his giant chocolate chip cookie at Alec's head and then two minutes later kissing and making up.

"Cookies, huh? Doesn't sound so bad. Could have been worse." Edward laughed.

"My mom decided _not_ to repaint the living room, which was good for me and my painters arm and my Dad didn't have to put up his usual fake fight about it again."

My machine beeped the end of the wash cycle and I stood.

"You didn't even bring clothes tonight, did you?" I looked over my shoulder at Edward.

"No. I did it earlier this week at home. You are more than welcome to switch up your Friday night washing spot if you'd like."

"Oh, I don't know," I shoved my wet clothes into an empty dryer, "I kind of like it here."

What I really liked was what I had with Edward here. It seemed special and I was worried that if we began to stray too far from what it was, it would change and maybe he wouldn't see me the same way anymore.

"You just say the word. I could cook us dinner and we could hang out at my place while you did your clothes."

"I'll keep that in mind." And I would, when I laid in bed at night and fantasized about being alone with Edward in his apartment.

* * *

**AN**  
I apologize for the hiatus. Things in life have been chaotic as of late, to put it mildly. I hope that you all celebrated the holidays with you families and friends and loved ones. Here's to 2015! Happy New Year. xOx


	9. Thinking Out Loud

Bella waltzed through the front door of the laundromat, her mesh laundry bag over one shoulder, a heart stopping smile spread across her face as she spoke animatedly into her phone. She dropped her bag into one of the metal baskets and wheeled it to a machine. I watched as her head tipped back, her long hair nearly touching the curve of her ass, the sound of her laughter captured me wholly.

This once a week meeting was going to have to change. I wasn't quite sure how to push it; Bella seemed happy with our Friday nights and seemed hesitant to take it anywhere else. Which had me wondering if she was hesitant in all things in her life or if it was just me.

Leaning against the washer she had just loaded and started, Bella laughed again into her phone. Her eyes met mine and her laugh turned into a sweet welcoming smile.

Without a second thought to the matter, I set my book aside, and took the few steps required to be face to face.

"Mom, I have to go." She chewed the corner of her upper lip, "Yeh, I'll call you tomorrow. Mmmmhm. Tell Dad I love him. Bye."

My mouth covered hers before she could blink, fingers dipped into the soft strands of her hair, twisting it in my fist. She tasted like coconut and strawberries and something else, something wild and exotic, something that tore apart my insides and nearly brought me to my knees. I'd never begged a woman for affection, for conversation, for their love, but I would for her. I'd grovel, beg and plead just to share a conversation with her and that scared me to the depths of my soul. Never had I ever felt such strong emotions for a single person. I wanted to protect her, to make her laugh, to own her the way she so thoroughly owned me.

Her breath panted heavy and warm against my mouth and chin as she attempted to gain back her composure.

"I'm sorry." My voice whispered so low I couldn't be sure I'd even said anything at all.

Bella shook her head once and lifted her chin, her eyes meeting my own.

"Don't be." Her tongue darted across her pink lips, "Because I'm not going to be."

She wrapped one hand around the back of my neck and pulled me into her mouth once again. A sweet appreciative purr rumbled in her throat. I needed to stop before we both got arrested for indecent exposure.

"We gotta stop, Bella." I was in a dire state of tent pitching and my jeans were killing me.

"Still not sorry." She smiled up at me and her lips pressed into the front of my throat. Bella breathed in deeply and sighed against my skin and I damn near got on my knees.

"How are you?"

"Much better now, Edward." She flashed that killer smile and I grinned back.

"Let's go out again."

"Out? To where?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Let's do something outside of the laundromat. I'll cook you dinner. Or we can go get street cart tacos and cheap beer and eat on a park bench." I couldn't believe the intensity of the desire I had for this woman. I wanted to know her outside of laundry.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Bella laughed softly, "Yeh, okay."

"Sweet. When are you free?"

"Um, tomorrow I'm not doing anything other than binging on Netflix and ordering pizza."

"I tell ya what, I'll come pick you up, we can binge on Netflix and I'll cook us dinner."

"I'd like that."

"How about three? I have to get some work done in the morning and I have a lunch meeting with Emmett, after that, I'll swing by your place."

**...**

Bella switched her laundry to the dryer and came to sit next to me again.

"Someone dropped a box of kittens off today. I might keep one."

"Oh yeh? You get a lot of those?"

Bella nodded, "Yeh, unfortunately we get a lot of babies, both kittens and puppies, though we stress to the person dropping off the babies to have their adult pet neutered or spayed. I've had a few come back in for the surgery, but not all."

"That seems like a common sense sort of situation though. If you don't intend to breed your pet, right?"

"You'd think."

"So what kind of kittens are they?"

"Oh, just your typical American Shorthair. There's a tan one in the litter though, he has little white feet and a white mask with a pink nose. He's so cute."

"How many others were there?"

"Six in total, why, you want one?"

"Well, Emmett was looking for a kitten a few weeks back. I thought maybe I'd give him a heads up if that is an option?"

"Yeh, totally. We love seeing these babies end up in good homes. Let me give you the information where he can come see the kittens. We will have to turn them over to an animal rescue, most likely on Monday or Tuesday, as soon as we know they are well enough, so he might want to pop over first thing Monday."

"Here then," I handed her my phone with a new memo page open, "You can put the information here and I'll share it with him tomorrow."

Smiling, her fingers traced over the screen.

"And, if you would, add your phone number, for personal reasons."

Bella blinked up at me, her fingers stalling for a moment.

"Of course." Her smile hitched higher to the right and my heart punched at my ribs.

**...**

"Once again, thank you for walking me home, Edward."

"And once again, it was my pleasure."

Bella shifted slightly on her feet and held a hand out toward me to take the bag of clean laundry.

"Ahh, yes." I grinned, handing over the mesh tote.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Her warm wide eyes met my own.

"You know it." I took her free hand in my own, raising it to my lips, "I'll text you tomorrow."

Bella's lips parted, her eyes focused on her hand where my lips had just been.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Sweet dreams, Edward."

I waited for the door to close behind her before walking home.


	10. Let's Go

So if I were staying home and vegging out with Netflix, I'd wear yoga pants and an old D.A.R.E. t-shirt I picked up too many years ago. But I didn't think that lounging around Edward's place in a ratty, stained shirt was going to be appealing in the slightest.

I found a comfortable pair of jeans in a drawer and decided on a lightweight, grey sweater. I brushed my hair quickly into a long ponytail and pushed my bangs off to the side with a small matching heart clip. A dash of mascara, a swipe of my favorite watermelon lip gloss and a spritz of Happy perfume and I was ready. Too bad I still had an hour to wait.

I paced the short hall in my apartment, from my bedroom to the kitchen and back again four times, stopping to look in a mirror hanging at the end of the hall right as my phone chimed out a text alert.

_**Be there in ten! Sorry I'm running behind Emmett could talk a deaf man's ear off.**_

A quick thrill raced up my spine as I read and reread the text message.

"Oh shit! Ten minutes? I'm not ready!"

I ran in a circle like a moron looking for shoes and my purse. Why is it that you can feel ready to go an hour before you have to leave the house and then five minutes prior to walking out the door one hundred different things pop up and you end up running a marathon and heavy breathing?

The intercom buzzed Edward's arrival.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"I'll be right out."

Locking the door behind me I took off down the two short flights of stairs to the building's entry door and couldn't stop my smile when I saw him leaning against the concrete wall at the top of the stairs.

"Hey." Edward grinned, causing my heart to skip once.

"Hi."

His hair moved in the breeze and glittered in the sunshine. He wore dark wash jeans, a button down navy blue shirt with an intricate grey woven detail and a navy blue blazer. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of Wayfarer sunglasses and I wished that the sun would go away so that he'd remove them.

"Again, sorry for being late, meeting ran long." He held one hand out and I dropped mine into the warmth of his palm without a second thought.

We drove for about ten minutes before we reached a spectacular looking building and parked in an attached garage.

"How do you feel about salmon and potatoes with asparagus?"

We were riding in an elevator up to his apartment.

"I love all three."

"Good. I figured I'd grill."

We exited into a long hall that had only two doors; one on the left side, one on the right side. Edward slid a key into the door on the right and as it opened, he held a hand out in a gesture for me to enter.

His apartment was rather industrial looking. The wood floors were old, perhaps original to the building, or damn near close, deep rust colored brick made up a few walls, the others were painted white. A bicycle hung on one wall close to the entry and the sunshine came through ceiling to floor windows in the living room.

"I love your apartment."

"Thanks, I like it too." He dropped his keys into a bowl on small table and we both kicked our shoes off.

"Something to drink?" I followed as he made his way around a small wall into a gorgeous kitchen.

"My dad would love your kitchen." My eyes skipped over the marble countertops, the enormous oven and gas stovetop.

"We'll all have to get together for dinner one evening." His gaze met mine, "If you like."

"Sure."

I hadn't yet told my parents about Edward. I had told them about him, but not the coincidence that linked us. They'd both have a heyday mooning over the fates and love and yadda yadda. It was too much for me to get my heart that invested so soon after meeting him. I hardly knew the guy in all honesty.

"So, I have water, Sprite, oj, beer..." Edward's voice trailed off.

"Oh, um, water is great."

As he poured a glass of water he looked me over, "You okay, Bella?"

"Me?" I laughed quietly, "Yeh, I'm fine. Just taking in your home, it's interesting."

"Oh yeh?" He propped a hip against the counter and handed me the glass, "In what way?"

"It's just so, clean, tidy, not a typical bachelor pad. It even smells good in here." 

Edward laughed and I grinned back.

"Well, I suppose those are all compliments, or at least I hope they are."

"They are."

"And what does your apartment look like?"

"Ha! Not like this." We sat down in a very comfortable black leather sofa, "I don't have as much open space as you, it's refreshing, all the windows."

Edward turned on his tv and pulled up his Netflix account.

"So what are we binging on tonight, Bella? Friends? Vampire Diaries? A favorite movie?"

"I've already binged on both of those shows, I haven't made it all the way through the Friends' series, yet."

"Yet." He laughed.

We settled on 'Heathers" and "Ferris Bueller's Day Off".

"I'm going to start the grill, be right back."

Edward stood, his stride comfortable and confident as he moved across the room to a sliding door that led out to a decent sized balcony. Just the idea of being up so high and out on that patio gave me the heebie jeebies. Heights and I did not go well together.

"You should come out and see the sunset."

"I'll pass, I don't much care for being up so high."

Edward poked his head into the room and watched me curiously, "You don't like heights?"

"Nope."

"I promise you'll be safe. You don't even have to come to the edge or look over."

My chest tightened at the thought.

"At least come to the window, it's spectacular, Bella."

Slowly I made my way to the door where he was standing and looked out, he was right, the sun was turning the sky brilliant shades of gold, pink, purples and oranges.

"It's beautiful."

Edward looked down at me and smiled, "Toldya so."


	11. Reckless Serenade

Over dinner Bella and I shared stories of growing up, family pets, friends and other nonsensical business.

"Green." Bella nodded for emphasis on her answer to what her favorite color was.

"Blue."

"Favorite food?" She asked as she picked up the last piece of asparagus off her plate and ate it with her fingers.

I couldn't hold back the groan as she licked her fingertips, "Asparagus."

Bella's eyes widened at the answer, realizing she was still licking her lips. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink color and she swallowed quickly.

"Sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Bella?"

"For uh, hmmm, nothing." She smiled and tucked her hands away in her lap. "Favorite band?"

So we were ignoring this one, okay, I'd play along.

"Arctic Monkeys. You?"

"Modest Mouse." She smiled and once again shifted gears in conversation, "So did your friend, Emmett, want to come see the kittens on Monday?"

"Yeh, I passed along your information, he said he'd call the vet office first thing Monday morning to schedule an appointment to meet the kittens."

"Oh good." She sounded relieved, "We love placing the animals and we will cover the spay or neuter on whichever he chooses."

Bella, so passionate in her discussion of animals, went on about a stray dog that had been brought in. It had been neglected and looked sickly, but after a warm bath, haircut, a good meal and a nap, apparently the little thing was back on its feet and headed toward adoption.

Watching her hands move through the air animatedly as she spoke, her brown eyes sparkling, I could see the resemblance to her father.

"You look like your dad."

"I do?"

We both sat staring at each other for a minute at my awkward interruption.

"Sorry, I was just watching you and when Charlie talks, his hands go and his eyes light up, just like yours."

"Yeh, that's us. My mom likes to make fun of our inability to have a conversation without a workout."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I was drawn into Bella's warm gaze and soft smile; her ponytail rested over one shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself." Resting her chin in the palm of her hand she leaned a little closer to me from across the table, "And you're a really good cook. Thank you for dinner, it was amazing."

"Any time. Honestly, you name it, I'll make it for you."

If meant having Bella in my home, I'd cook every fucking night.

"Oh, I couldn't take advantage."

"But you could and I promise you I wouldn't mind it one bit."

Her laughter filled the room, "I couldn't return the favor. I can't even make a frozen pizza edible. Unfortunately none of my dad's cheffin' skills found their way into my DNA, just my mom's ability to kill a salad."

This time I laughed.

"It's the truth. Don't ever let my mom talk you into her cookies, either. Uhg." Bella held her stomach and made a fake gagging face.

"That bad, huh?" I laughed, "Good thing she found your dad."

"Tell me about it. She'd starve or live off of McDonalds without him." She drank from her wine and continued, "I don't even try to pretend. I'm not a cook, I am an order in, take out, go to my parent's house for dinner, kind of gal."

"Nothing wrong with that. My mom loves to cook, so I used to cook with her a lot. Still do when I go over on a weekend."

"I wish I had it in me. I envy every person that can cook and enjoys it. I throw a mental fit over the mess of cooking period."

"I never said cleanup was fun. I think k.p. was my most dreaded chore as a kid. Scraping and washing dishes? No thanks. Now I don't mind it so much."

After clearing the table of our dinner mess, Bella and I stood together, I washed, she dried, and we watched Ferris Bueller while packing away leftovers.

We were into our third movie when Bella's warm body rested against my side. I looked down and found her passed out. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered us, shifting slightly to put the recliner out for my feet.

**...**

I stretched out and attempted to roll over to see the time on the wall and immediately froze when I realized there was an arm around me and I was tucked into a very warm, very hard chest.

I quickly ran over facts in my head and opened my eyes when I finally came to the conclusion that I must have fallen asleep on Edward's couch, and apparently he had fallen right behind me since we were cuddled into each other.

The lamp was still on on the side table but the tv had shut off.

Carefully, I attempted to sneak a little peak at Edward. Lifting my face from his chest, I breathed in deeply his rich citrusy scent. His jaw looked rough from overnight hair growth, his features soft in sleep, long lashes resting against his pale skin. He was really handsome, so much so that I felt almost unworthy laying next to him. But as quickly as the thought came, it left at the memory from his comment at dinner the night prior. He thinks I'm beautiful. A small smile started to creep across my face.

"Mmm, pretty girl. What's got you so smiley?"

My eyes shot up toward Edward's face again; his sleep-roughened voice melted my bones.

"You're awake."

"I am. Sorry I didn't take you home last night. You fell asleep during Gremlins and I was going to finish watching and then take you home, guess I fell asleep too."

His sleepy grin absolutely did me in. Lost cause here.

"It's okay."

He stretched against me, his arm flexing around my waist, causing my shirt to ride up. My skin burned hot where his forearm held me tight.

"Breakfast?" He offered.

"Sure." If I could just gain control of my hormones and get myself together, "Mind if I use your bathroom to clean up a bit?"

"Not at all." His fingers traced over my cheek and I nearly died when his lips touched mine. The only thing I could think was; _don't breathe on him!_


	12. Come Around

The week started with me making a new friend.

"Good morning, kitties." I petted each baby and grinned when two of them crawled into my lap. "I think I wanna bring you home with me." I picked up the tan baby and grinned, "I'll call you Fitzwilliam."

"He's cute. Good name."

I jumped slightly at the deep masculine voice.

"You're Bella?"

The man knelt down next to me and cast a shadow across the floor with his broad shoulders. He had a wide boyish smile that was dotted with dimples.

"Yes, I'm Bella and you are?"

"Emmett." He held his hand out toward me and shook mine in a firm grip that completely engulfed my hand altogether, "Nice to you meet you, Bella. Ed talks a lot about you."

"Oh. He does?"

Emmett laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Yeh, little bit." He winked and then turned his attention to the kittens on the floor, making himself comfortable on the cold tile. "These the kittens that are up for adoption?"

"Yes, these are the ones." I snuggled Fitzwilliam up to my chin, "Except for this guy. I think I'm going to keep him."

"Lucky guy." Emmett grinned and I watched as one of the kittens, another tan guy, climbed up onto his lap and head-butted his stomach.

"Ohh, looks like you've been chosen."

"So it seems." His voice, quieter now, as he used one large finger to rub the kitten's chin.

Emmett stuck around for another thirty minutes playing with his new owner. He filled out the paperwork to take the kitten home and left his information for a neuter reminder in a few months.

**Edward** \- Emmett is in love with the kitten and I'm pretty sure he's going to try to steal your affections as well.

The text came in Monday night when I got out of the shower.

**Bella** \- Well, my affections are harder to steal these days. Did he name the kitten yet?

**Edward** \- Because I already won them, right? He named the kitten Loki.

**Bella** \- Loki? Like from the Thor movie? And perhaps.

**Edward **\- I need to work on turning that "perhaps" into a "yes". Yeh, from the movie. :)

He wanted to turn it into a yes? I fell backwards on my bed like a swooning teenager and kicked my feet with a little squeal.

**Bella** \- You're doing a good job of it.

**Edward **\- On my way to a "yes", I'm not giving up.

Oh I hope he doesn't.

**.*.*.**

The week slipped away, my days were long, lots of fur babies in and out of the clinic and Mom and Dad wanted to have dinner midweek. I finally broke down and told them who Edward was. My dad beamed and my mom nearly had a fit at the coincidence and was trying to marry me off.

"I like that kid, Bells, he's a good one." My dad grinned.

"He's so handsome, Bella! I've seen him, you two would be a gorgeous couple." My mom sighed, "And you would make stunning babies for me to chase around."

"Mooooom." I groaned. "You're going to scare him away before we even make it to another date. Promise me, _both_ of you, that you won't say anything if he happens to come into the restaurant. Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't scare him away."

"You really like him." My mom tilted her head, her eyes suspiciously moist.

"Yes. I really like him."

**.*.*.**

I was dumping soap into the washer when a warm hand landed on my lower back.

"Hey you."

I held back the shiver of excitement that ran through my body.

"Hey." I closed the washer and pressed the start button, turning to face Edward.

"You look so pretty tonight." His words spoken reverently as his fingers caressed my cheek.

My heart started banging incessantly against my ribs, my entire body felt like a live wire about to explode.

"You too."

Edward's eyebrow rose in amusement, "You think I'm pretty?"

Groaning I shook my head, "With that bone structure, yeh."

This got me a rough laugh that did nothing to calm my already amped up nerves.

"What are you doing after laundry?"

"Well, I have to get back to Fitzwilliam. I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

"Ahhhh, yes, the new kitten. Would you and Fitzwilliam like to have a sleepover at my place?"

"Seriously? I mean he needs a litter box."

Edward shrugged one shoulder and the washer behind me whirred in a spin cycle.

"There's a store right up the road, twenty four hours, I bet I could grab the necessities."

"Are you serious?" The fact that Edward was willing to go purchase a litter box for his apartment, for a cat that wasn't his, sort of made my heart melt.

"As a heart attack. Unless you don't think it's a good idea to drag him out. I'm not educated in all things kitten."

"I think he'd be okay, but he's playful, I don't want him to accidentally knock something over or break something in your home."

"Not worried about it."

Edward's gaze held mine, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Okay." My smile grew until my cheeks hurt, "We'd love to come hang out with you."

"Right on."

* * *

A/N  
I don't know if any of you follow my other story, The Pie Equation, but it is up for "Best WIP". If you do follow Pie, it would awesome if you showed her some love xOx And be sure to check out all the other amazing entries as well.

fanaticfanficsawards blogspot com /

(just add . where the spaces are above)


	13. Fall

"Okay soooo," Edward turned around holding up two different bags of litter, "superior clumping action or baking soda for tough odors." His nose scrunched up as he eyed the bags again and then set them both into the cart, "We should just mix them, best of both worlds, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Sounds good to me."

Edward grabbed a scoop, litter pan, liners and a few toys from the shelf.

"You don't have to get him toys, I do have some at home."

"No way, see this?" He held up a small blue and white stuffed R2D2, "He has to have this. I bet you don't have an R2D2 for him at home."

Laughing I nodded, "You're right, the Force is not strong with this one, apparently."

"Damn, girl, after my heart with that Force stuff." He winked and casually tossed the toys into the basket.

Apparently he was after mine with that sexy smirk and wink.

"While we're here, let's grab some human food. My fridge has seen better days."

We walked in companionable silence across the store, passing aisles of toys and toiletries before arriving at the food section.

"We have to make s'mores. It's tradition; as soon as the cool air rolls in, you load up the fireplace and watch movies and make yourself sick on these babies."

Edward grabbed for a bag of marshmallows and wandered further up the aisle to find graham crackers.

"It just so happens that I am a lover of s'mores and will no doubt put a few back myself."

"Come on, let's get some wine and chocolate and pick up Fitzwilliam."

Edward's hand wrapped around my own, he pushed the cart lazily through the store one handed to get the last of our items.

**...**

"Um, you can come up if you want. I mean, my apartment isn't nearly as awesome as yours."

"I'd love to."

We were greeted in the entryway with some bluesy and gritty melody. Collin and Alec must have been entertaining.

"Nice" Edward grinned and pointed one finger at the ceiling above our heads, "Good tunes."

"Yeh, the guys often entertain or just have music going. It's a good thing I love them so much." I joked.

Opening the door we were welcomed by Fitzwilliam, mewing a pathetic noise at us. I scooped him up and cuddled him close to my chest.

"Hi baby." I pressed kisses to his head, "I missed you, too."

The small kitten purred so hard in my arms I could feel the rumble in my chest.

"Great place, Bella."

Looking up, my eyes followed Edward as he moved around my small, IKEA furnished living space. It was cozy, to say the least, handmade quilted blankets from my grams and mom, framed photos covered the wall behind my couch and tiny origami stars and clouds dangled from the ceiling with fishing line.

"A project of mine." I waved at the danglies, feeling heat creep up my neck.

Edward lifted a finger to tap at a powder blue cloud, "I like it." He turned and grinned at me and my embarrassment sort of drifted away.


	14. But It's Better If You Do

"I just have to put away this bag of clothes and grab my toothbrush." I stood holding the kitten in my hands suddenly feeling very awkward. "Um, here." I placed Fitzwilliam in Edward's large hands and smiled.

I ran into my room, heart thudding like a racehorse gunning for the finish line.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I whispered over and over as I hung my shirts in the closet. I grabbed for the pile of clean panties and bras and dumped them into my dresser before pausing._ What panties was I wearing? _I peeked quickly and remembered I was actually wearing a matching set that day, clover green and lacey.

"Why am I stressing about my panties? He didn't say he wanted to see them. Does he want to see them? Do _I _want _him_ to see them?" I sat on bed for a moment. "Get your shit together, Swan."

A few deep breaths later, I had packed an over bag, with cute panties, and walked back down the hall to the living room.

Edward had taken a spot on the couch, his masculine form a delicious contrast to all of the soft feminine pieces surrounding him. His long legs splayed out in front of him, the cat curled up on his thigh and Edward himself was thumbing through a magazine that I had left on the table.

Without looking at me he spoke, "'Ten things every woman thinks when she's masturbating in winter.'" His eyebrows rose as he looked up.

"Oh gods." I felt the heat of my blush at the back of my neck and reached over for the magazine.

"Now see, you're going to wake the kitty if you get all grabby." Edward stated innocently, "So, I read comics and you read lady porn."

"It is not lady porn." I laughed, "It's a social article. Entertainment."

"Oh, yeh, that totally makes more sense than lady porn." He grinned and Fitzwilliam lifted his head, one eye peeked open before he yawned and went back to napping.

His smile warmed my stomach and seeing him stretched out on my couch gave me a delicious thrill that shot straight through my spine. I liked seeing him there among my things, such a gloriously masculine contrast to my hearts and stars.

"I just have to grab the crate for Fitzwilliam and we can go." I used the moment away from him to breathe deeply and calm my overly excitable nerves.

"Okay, I'm ready." I held up the small cat carrier with its lid open so that Edward could deposit the tiny fluff ball inside for the car ride.

After he latched the lid he smiled down at me and brushed his fingertips down my cheek.

"You are stunning, Bella." His mossy eyes darkened and my heart jumped straight into my throat.

"You're not half bad yourself." I croaked out. This earned me a toe curling smile and an airy laugh.

"C'mere." He took the cat carrier from my shaking hand and gently sat it on the floor next to my feet. When he stood again, he bent his knees until he was eye level with me. He smelled like warm dryer sheets and peppermint candy. The intensity in which his gaze held mine had me holding my breath.

I was fascinated by the five o'clock shadow that roughened the skin along his jaw and the small scar that rested almost perfectly in the center of his stubbled chin.

His fingers brushed back across my cheek and came to rest at the back of my neck. He applied just enough pressure with his thumb at my cheek to tilt my face back toward his.

"This is gonna be a good one." I paused mid thought when I realized I had spoken out loud.

"Yeh it is." Edward's rough reply sent electric chills through my spine.

His mouth covered mine, warm and possessive. His blunt teeth sunk into my lower lip, pulling at the sensitive flesh before gliding his tongue over the tender spot. I pushed up on my toes when he adjusted his stance, pressing my body into his as his arm curled tight around my waist.

By the time we broke apart, I was having a hard time keeping myself upright, let alone breathing without sounding like I needed an inhaler. If kissing him did this, I could only imagine that sex with him was going to ruin me.

* * *

**A/N**  
Just wanted to thank everyone for all of the love that I've received for Pie since wrapping the story up. My heart is so warm and happy from the wonderful and constructive comments you all have left. I appreciate you all so very much.  
Pie is currently up for Top 10 Completed Fic for December over at TwiFanFictionRecs ,dot,com  
xOx  
I hope you all have a wonderful week!


	15. Kiss

"You can just put your stuff in the guest room." Edward walked down a short hall in front me, Fitzwilliam tucked into the crook of his arm.

"You have a guest room?" I walked slowly behind him, Fitzwilliam's' tail swooshed back and forth at me as if beckoning me to follow.

Edward held the door open for me and flipped a switch on the wall, the small room lit up and I grinned. Floor to ceiling shelves covered one entire wall, filled with comic books, records, novels, and an old encyclopedia set. Above the queen size bed hung a large painting of Harley Quinn, baseball bat slung over her shoulder and a mischievous grin on her made-up face. The wall opposite, at the foot of the bed, held an oversized black desk and hanging above it was a painting of Batman and the Joker. That would be a scary one to wake up to in the middle of the night.

The wall that held the closet door was painted grey and had several framed comics on display. It was official; Edward was my favorite kind of dork.

I dropped my bag on the bed and touched the bobble head Stormtrooper that was sitting on the desk.

"I think you've lured me into your secret nerd lair." I grinned when he stepped inside the room and put the kitten on the bed. Fitzwilliam looked us both over for a long unblinking moment before curling up in a ball on the blue comforter.

"And would that be so bad?"

"I suppose not."

Edward stepped closer, not close enough to touch, but close enough that I couldn't help but breath in a little deeper as the scent of his cologne wafted through the air. God he smelled amazing.

"How about a midnight snack and some Netflix." His long fingers pushed through the top of his hair.

"Netflix and chill?" I couldn't help myself, my eyebrows both ran up my forehead at the same time and I groaned.

"Whatever the lady wants."

And I didn't doubt that he meant it.

xx**E**xx

I just wanted her around all the time. Bella's laughter was infectious, she was smart and easy to talk to and she didn't judge my comic collection. The woman was cool as hell. She even started reading Spiderman comics on the side, how could I _not_ want to be around her?

"Your pick." I handed over the remote and held my breath as she scrolled through the movie selection.

She looked at me from the corner of eye; a mischievous smile lifted one side of her mouth.

"Is this a test? Because this feels like a test."

I laughed, "Let's just see what you pick."

"Great, a test. I have test anxiety. I'm going to pick wrong. Look," she held up her empty hands, "Sweaty palms already."

She looked so sweet staring at me with those wide brown eyes; I grabbed her hands in my own, "Not sweaty. I think you're lying to me."

"Or maybe my plan worked."

The woman was going to kill me.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her laughing mouth. Her fingers ran through my hair and tugged at the back of my neck.

"I like kissing you." Her voice was quiet, almost shy.

"Huh, funny, I feel the same way."


End file.
